narutos darkness
by roagemage251
Summary: Naruto has the darkness in him,he's smarter,stronger,and less naive,what will change?What will stay the same? read to find out.
1. the darkness awakens

chapter1:The darkness awakens

PUSH KUSHINA,PUSH! screamed her best friend Tsunade. SHUT UP YOU BITCH,I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN TO GET IT OUT OF ME! screamed Kushina in 's alright my love,will be happy parents a tall blond named Minato in a calm,soothing voice. Kushina pushed with all her might to get the baby out and then they heard the cry of a baby. It's a boy! said a happy Tsunade. whats his name? she asked. Minato and Kushina looked at each other and spoke at the same time. Naruto Uzumaki both said at the same 's an odd name. said Tsunade. They heard screaming outside and Minato sent Kushina and Naruto away in a flash of yellow lightning. Can you fight sis? asked course i can,i still have plenty of chakra at ready. said thinking. he said. What about you Minato? asked Tsunade. Same here said Minato as he pulled out a kunai. A masked man walks in and you could tell he's confused. Where is she,where is she,WHERE IS SHE! screamed the mased man in anger before getting hit by a chakra covered fist. Who's "she"? asked Tsunade kyuubis container. said the masked man before dodging the kunai Minato was holding. Sorry,but you just missed Minato before running at him.(7 hours later) REAPER DEATH SEAL! said Minato and the shinigami appeared behind him and he turned around holding Naruto. Seal that demon in my son and your payment is the soul of Orochimaru. said Minato getting the shinagami's attention. TSUNADE BRING OROCHIMARU HEAR NOW! screamed Minato. Wean Orochimaru was on the toad his soul was ripped out and eaten while kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto.(5 years later)GOOD JOB NARUTO,YOUR ALMOST THERE!screamed kushina encouragingly that Naruto almost had control over the one tailed chakra cloak, which is a huge feat for a five year old. Naruto, i've got something to tell you. said Minato smiling. Coming dad. said Naruto as he deactivated his chakra cloak. Your going to the academy starting tomorrow. said Minato still ! screamed Naruto in excitement.(7 years later) Congratulations on becoming a ninja of the hidden leaf. said Minato and kushina at the same time. Thank you mom and dad , but i wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two,my Hinata-chan,Sauske,Sakura,Ino,Iruka-sensei, and the third over there. said Naruto as he pointed at everyone there. Thats true,you'd be nothin without us. said Sauske proudly. I wouldn't say that,i'd just not be as powerful. said Naruto.(you can say that again, you'd be a weakling to what i'm gonna make ya.:-P) So who's on your team? asked Minato, It's Sauske and Hinata and our sensei is Kakashi Hatake. said Naruto. So he's finally gonna be a a smiling Kushina.(3 days later)MOOOOOOM! screamed Naruto as he seen Kushina get stabbed in the heart by a rock THE KID BEFORE HE GETS TO USE IS DEMONS POWER! screamed a rock ninja.** THEY KILLED HER, THEY MUS PAAAAAY!** said a voice in Narutos mind making him grab his head in pain.** IF YOU LET THEM LIVE THEY WILL KILL YOUR HINATA!** said the voice again. Naruto grew tendrils and the demon arms,his eyes turned as yellow as gold. The shadows were surrounding him,his voice changed into a demonic tone.**FOR HINATA-CHAN!** screamed Naruto as he sent a demon arm slithering on the ground and it ripped a ninjas throught out and called it back,thean he sent a black hole behind the ninja and sucked most of them in and it closed spraying blood everywhere. Naruto seen a ninja was still alive and scared to death.P-p-please spare me,i have a wife and kids so please spare me. said the rock ninja making Naruto stop in shock but put his cold and dark expression back ,go back to rock and tell the tsuchikage that he has made an enemy out of me and my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namakazi and if he sends any more people to kill me or the people i hold dear,i'll stick my hand down his wrinkly old throught and pull a rabbit out of his ass. said Naruto before walking away.(hokage tower) So your telling me that some rock ninja have killed your mother and then you heard a voice in your head saying kill them all so they can't kill Hyuuga? asked Minato trying hard not to start crying his eyes is correct dad. said Naruto calmly but looking ready to go to war with rock in a second.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO PEOPLE! I'm back and i'm putting up a new chapter to Narutos Darkness for every one to enjoy. The only reason i'm even able to remember what i was going for with this story is all because of Darksun82, if any one of y'all want to thank him/her send him/her a pm of gratitude and a e-cookie.(author chuckles at what he typed) Anyway, send me a review that isn't a flame or i'll send a kamikaze darkling to where you live and blow you up. Darkling: **please send a flame so we can hunt you down!** me: Get out of here. darkling:** yes sir. **Me**: **Naruto,please read your first line. Naruto: roagemage251 does not own The Naruto series,the darkness franchise,or any thing to do with those two. Me: thank you Naruto. There's Ramen in the kitchen for you to eat. Naruto:RAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEN! Me:START THE FIC!

...

(a week later) Do you have your eyes on the target? asked Kakashi while having a finger on his earpiece. Yes sir. said Hinata calmly.(Naruto had an affect on her behavior but not as dramatically as other authors had it,(author shivers at the thought of how Hinata acted in other stories that he read) but still not shy) Yes Sauske as he kept an eye on the demo... i mean normal cat. Yea very "normal" cat. Yea, i see that damned thing. said Naruto in a very pissed off voice.(Note he has cat scratches all over his face,arms,legs, and uh sensitive areas, so he's gonna be at least a little mad if not down right pissed) GO! screamed kakashi. Naruto,Hinata,and Sauske jumped at the cat,but Naruto was faster and caught it,rolled and pinned it to the ground.(right hand on it's head and left hand on it's spine ready to rip it out at a moments notice.) HA! I'VE FINALLY GOT YOU AND YOU CANT GET AWAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!screamed Naruto in victory. Hinata brought out a cage and Naruto flung the cat into it and Sauske closed the door quickly. Ha, i hope you owner hugs you so tight your head pops of you bastard. said Naruto.(at hokage tower) OH MY SWEET TORA,THANK GOODNESS YOUR ALIVE AND WELL! screamed the fire daimyos wife._ Yes kill it kill it now;Just a little more presser and pop,it's dead;Just please kill that demon cat,please!_ were the collective thoughts of Naruto,Sauske,and Hinata in that order. She gave the hokage a pouch of money and started walking out the door but the cat got out of her hand and ran out the door. Oh hell no you damned cat! said Naruto before he pumped chakra into his feet and chased it down and caught it in five seconds but instead of killing it like he oh so wanted to he...held it gently while petting it easily? Look,this "thing" has been the bane of my existence since the day i became a genin so i'll give you a bit of help getting "it" to stop running away so the daimyo doesn't have to waste his precious money on getting this cat cap... i mean caught and brought back safe and sound. said Naruto correcting his self quickly. the woman took Tora away from Naruto gently and looked at him expectingly. Just pet the mon.. i mean little girl gently. said Naruto correcting himself again. She did as told an Tora laid down while purring in the womans arm. She smiled and gave Naruto some money and left. Naruto passed out the money evenly to his teammates and sensei before looking to the hokage for another mission. The hokage looked through the D ranked missions before he found some interesting ones. Your next mission is to walk the Inuzukas do.. NO! screamed Naruto in anger. Whats wrong Naruto-san? asked the the hokage. I'm tired of all these D ranked missions, i want a fuckin challenge already. said Naruto in annoyance. The hokage chuckled. How did i know you were going to say that? asked the hokage before he looked through the C rank missions. Hear we are, you'll be escorting a bridge builder back to his home town Wave and protect him as he finishes his bridge. said Minato. YES SIR! said Naruto. the bridge builder walked in before he had to lean on the wall to keep from falling over._ He looks as drunk as my mom and dad when they come back from parties with there friends,_ thought Naruto as the man looked at him and his teammates. These brats are the ninja that are supposed to protect me,at least the blond and the one with the fan on his back look strong,but the girl looks like she'll die the moment she leaves the village. said the bridge builder. Naruto appeared right infront of him and held a sword to the guys neck. Don't you ever and i mean ever insult Hinata-chans strength again you low life piece of shit. said Naruto in a deathly quiet voice as his KI (killer intent) rose and wis eyes flashed yellow with a tint of red scaring the old guy shit less. Naruto, put your sword up Minato. Naruto grunted before putting his weapon up and walkin away. I'll see ya'll at the northern gates later. said Naruto before dissapering in a shroud of darkness.(he was taught how to do it by the Darkness)

...

and thats the end of this chapter, in the next chapter Naruto kills the demon bros and fights Zabuza by himself and Sauske learns some history about his clans blood line limit and where it comes from, if you can guess were i'm goin with the history of the sharingan you will will get a e-cookie.

yours always rougemage251.


	3. Chapter 3

rougemage251 here and i have another chapter for all of my loyal fans out there who have read my story and for all of the flamas out thea, you can all fuck yo selves and kiss my ass before a gunna darkling mose yo gay ass down like the bitch you are.

now on to the story.

...

(5 minutes later) Naruto appeared by the gates and they started walking on the road to Wave.(2 hours later) Naruto noticed a puddle when it hasn't rained in a week. (the day that his mom died) Hey Kakashi-sensei,can i switch positions with you and be behind Tazuna-san? asked Naruto before looking to the puddle but making sure only Kakashi could see him do it. Kakashi nodded and switched with Naruto. The demon bros rose from the puddle and dashed at Naruto but he ducked under there chain and grabbed it quickly before yanking it making the two fall to the ground. FIRE STYLE:FIRE RASENGAN BARRAGE! screamed Naruto as he slammed theam into the demon bros chests burning through and burning there hearts to ashes killing them instantly. Naruto backed up and looked at his bloody hands in shock and fear. K-K-K-Kakashi-sensei,what did i just do? asked Naruto in shock and hoping he just imagined that he just imagined that he just killed.(he wasn't the one that killed the rock ninja, it was the darkness.) Something that all ninja must do at some point in there lives Naruto,somethin all ninja have to do in there lives. said Kakashi as he put a hand on Narutos shoulder to comfort him.(he went through the same thing and feels like it's his responsibility as a segregate brother/uncle to Naruto) Team7 kept walking to go on with the mission and walked on for hours with no problem. (an hour later) Naruto was walking behind every one thinking about how he just took not one but two lives in one day. While this was happening Sauske threw a kunai into the bushes and looked in and seen a dead rabbit with the kunai lodged in its head. GET DOWN! screamed Naruto as he pulled Hinata down to the ground before grabbing a giant sword from the air by the blade and the bones in his hands cracked but the darkness and Kyuubi healed it fixing it instantly. Nice catch kid,but can you kindly pass it back to me? asked Zabuza. Naruto tossed the sword back with alot of force but it wasn't even close to close to his full strength. Naruto pulled out his sword and disapered at the same time as Zabuza and even with the sharingan you would only see sparks and hear the sound of mettle clashing against mettle. Naruto and Zabuza then appeared and they were at a bloody stand still and if you looked into Narutos eyes you could see the fully matured sharingan but instead of red it was black with white tomoes and they looked like they were linking together. (like Sauskes curs mark) Naruto kicked him in the gut sending him into the water. Water style:water dragon jutsu! said Naruto as a dragon made out of water and chakra smashed into the cleaver like sword weilding ninja sending him into a tree but as soon as he hit the tree three senbon flew into Zabuzas neck killing (or so he thinks) him instantly. A mist anbu ninja came down from a tree and put two fingers on Zabuzas neck checking his pulse. Thank you leaf ninja for knocking him down for me to be able to kill him. said the ninja before dissapering in a cloud of mist. Narutos sharingan deactivated and he fell over on the ground and passed /NARUTO-KUN! screamed Sauske,Kakashi,and Hinata in that order. before running over and catching him and calming down when he snored.

...

AN:And thats the end of this chap. i know i said that he would tell everyone the history of the sharingan,but that will have to wait till the next chap.

sorry if you guessed and were hoping to see if you were right or not but you will have to wait a little longer

The one,the only...ROUGEMAGE251!(a crowed cheerers my fanfic name in excitement)


End file.
